In Our Prime
by morrisonhotel71
Summary: My first ever fic. The Marauders and company from sixth year on to Lily and James'death. Not your average Marauder fic. Rated R for sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. TWO NEW FREAKIN CHAPTERs IS UP - READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue 1: James H Potter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED THINGS IN HERE. **

Prologue 1: James H. Potter

A fat, old owl flew into James' room through the window. James reached his hand over to the owl's leg and untied the envelope, immidiately recegnizing the Hogwarts seal.

"You'd think they'd have healthier owls then this to deliver the owls," James thought aloud. He opened the letter, taking notice of the fact that it was fatter than usual. Inside was his usual school list, as well as a hand book with a note attatched.

_"Mr. Potter -_

_I am proud to announce that you have been chosen as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I can only hope that you will continue to lead our team as the former captain did,_

_and lead us to another Quidditch Cup. I would like to remind you that as captain your are to _

_**set an example** for the other members of the Quidditch team. Take care and enjoy the rest of your summer._

_Sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress_

"About time," James harumphed. He opened the handbook and inside was a patch. It was a scarlet C with gold edgeing. "Evans will have to notice me if I wear this on my robes. Yeah, that'll impress her."

James still couldn't figure out why she didn't like him. It obviously wasn't his looks, he and Sirius were the two best looking guys at Hogwarts, with Remus at third. He was about 5'9, not too tall, not too short. He had shoulder length black hair; it was wavey, but not extremely so. He had rather peculiar eyes; they were hazel, true, but they seemed to become almost gold around his pupil, though one didn't notice this until they stared deeply into them. His nose wasn't straight, but it didn't jut out either. It had clearly been broken beforer. His Adam's Apple was rather prominent, his neck was quite muscular. He had very muscular arms and a muscular body. He had grown a beard over the summer, shaved it off, and now it was beginning to come in again. He could make any girl fall for him. Why didn't Evans like him?

"Your a bit conceited, mate."

Sirius' words from the end of fifth year still stung in his ears.

"I'll show her what a gentlemen I can be. This is the year, I can feel it," he thought.

And with that he went outside for a smoke and a fly around the pitch.


	2. Prologue 2: Sirius P Black

**Prologue 2: Sirius P. Black**

Sirius smiled at a girl sitting further down the compartment, who was stairing at him. He was riding the muggle underground throughout London. He had nowhere specific to go, just trying to get away from the hell hole he had to live in.

"This is the last summer I ever spend at that house," he thought to himself. He noticed that the girl was still staring at him. She was rather good looking.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sirius asked, smiling at her again.

"No, I'm afraid not," she responded.

"Well that's just something we'll have to fix. Sirius," he said, extending his hand.

"I'm Danielle," she responded, excited to have this incredible looking boy talking to her.

Sirius was a little under six feet tall. He had curly black hair that fell all round his face, curling over his ears. He had cold, grey eyes, eyes that seemed to hide something from her. He had a prominent Adam's Apple and a muscular neck. His frame was muscular as well, his teeth were shining white and perfectly aligned. He had a square jaw and a straight nose. She could see the beginnings of a beard on his chin, he hadn't shaved since yesterday morning. He smiled at her again and she felt weak at the knees. He produced a lighter and a cigarette, seemingly from nowhere.

"You smoke?" he inquired.

"Yeah, thanks," she responded. The train stopped and she got up to leave.

"Hey, this is my stop too. What are the chances? How about we go out into the night together, babe?" Sirius suggested with a twinkle in his eye. She smiled and he took her hand

By the end of the night he had shagged her and returned to 12 Grimmauld Place.


	3. Prologue 3: Remus J Lupin

**Prologue 3: Remus J. Lupin**

Remus awoke in a cold sweat. The same nightmare terrorized his dreams every night. A high pitched cackle, James screamin something, and then blackness. He didn't understand why it scared him so much. There had to be more to it.

He got up and walked into the bathroom across the hall. There were only a few days left until the full moon. Remus looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes, evidence of his troubled sleep. His eyes were dark, not black, but very dark. He had straight, brown hair that went down to his shoulders. He usually casually shook it out of his eyes, so that it looked almost parted, but not quite formally so. His neck wasn't very muscular at all, unlike James or Sirius his Adam's Apple wasn't prominent. He had grown in a mustache, not a thick mustache, not a paper thin one either. He had sideburns down to his jaw, but he had no beard. His frame wasn't too muscular, but his arms were very much so.

Remus walked back into his room and sat behind his drumset. He saw the moon outside of his window.

"Why was I bitten?"


	4. Unexpected Guests

**Hey thanks to my one reviewer so far!!!!!!!**

disclaimer: I still don't own anything

----

James pulled up into the parking lot at platform 9 3/4. Most wizards never learned how to drive muggle cars, but his parents had insisted that he learn. It had turned out to be quite useful. He parked his car and opened the door, stepping out into the daylight. He opened up the trunk and grabbed his trunk and his guitar case. Then James shut the trunk and pressed a shining green button on the exterior of the hood; a button that activated a muggle repelling spell and an invisibility charm. This button was a clever invention of his father's.

The black haired boy stepped through the apparently solid wall between platforms 9 and 10, onto platform 9 and 3/4. He was very early for the train, only a few students were on the platform. Luckily enough, Peter Pettigrew was among them.

"Peter! I haven't seen you all summer! Where ya been, mate?" James shouted.

"James!" Peter squeaked. "I was really busy with my piano lessons. My mum is getting serious,I had to go for 4 hours everyday, no exceptions. Can you believe that?"

"No," he responded, "I can't. That really sucks ass, Woromtail."

"Yeah, it does." Peter was a short, squat boy of about 5'5. He had small, watery eyes and short, wiry hair. His face was, suprisingly, clean shaven, as Peter usually neglected shaving as well as other acts of personal hygene.

"Have you seen Moony or Padfoot yet, Pete?" James asked.

"No, not yet I haven't. I'm sure they'll be here soon. You did tell them to come early, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but you never know. Remus is probably pretty tired, what with his condition and all."

As if on cue, Remus strode through the portal, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes. The dark circles under his eyes were quite obvious. He was twirling one of his drumsticks between his hands. He strode up to them.

"I swear, every full moon is worse then the last when you guys aren't there for the transformation. How were your summers?" Remus asked.

"You mean the last two weeks that I didn't spend with you and Padfoot? They were good," James said, smiling.

"N-nice to see you again, Moony," mumbled Wormtail. Remus and Peter had experianced some issues last term. Peter had tried to date the girl Remus had his eye on. She hadn't gone out with him, obviously, but the fact that he would go behind his friend's back bothered Remus very much. Remus' biggest fear was that Peter would betray his secret to everyone in their year.

"Peter, it's cool. I don't like her anymore, anyways. We're - we're cool now," Remus said, extending a hand. The smaller boy took it eagerly.

----

The train was set to leave, and the three Marauders were in their usual compartment. Just as the train was pulling out, Sirius burst in.

"Sorry, boys, I was just, uh, picking something up for the train ride," Sirius said with a wink.

"Riiight. Let's wait until we get into the castle Sirius. The last thing I want is for the perfect Prefect Evans to walk in on us smoking joints. You know shes looking to get us expelled, mate," James responded.

"I do believe you're right, Prongs, it's like I always say: Never trust a prefect."

"You never say that!" Remus exclaimed defensively.

"I know, Moony, I'm just pulling your leg. I assume you aren't yet above smoking with your old pals, oh future head boy?" Sirius said.

"Oh shut your fuckin' trap," Remus muttered.

At that time James pulled out his pack of exploding snap cards. That had a good game going, when some unexpected guests walked into their compartment.

"How do you dirty little shits always get the biggest compartment on the entire express? I swear, at the end of term you'll be in the middle of the train with the first years. Let's go, Lily." The girl speaking was shockingly beautiful. She had brown hair just past shoulder length. She had smooth, white skin. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown. She had shining white teeth.

She was a little shorter than Peter, just under 5'5. She had a petit body. Her bust was a little larger then average, but she had a -

"Christ, Jess, does that ass get better every year, or is it just me? God what I wouldn't give to.."

"Shut your fucking mouth, Black, right now. I swear if you don't I'll get my boyfriend in here, right now. He'll kick your ass, Black, then you'll be sorry." Jessica Brown was one of three girls at Hogwarts who could reject Sirius Black or James Potter. She was dating Antony Dolohov, a Slytherin.

"Oh, the little house traitor is gonna get her Slytherin boyfriend in here now, is she? Fuck off, Brown," Sirius said witha smirk.

"Ohh, house traitor am I? I'm so sad, the great Sirius fucking Black, king of Hogwarts, has insulted me so gravely. Excuse me while I go fucking cry."

"Jessica, come on, let's just go," Lily said with a pleading look in her green, almond shaped eyes.

"Ahh, Evans, I didn't see you there. Say, I was thinking, first Hogsmeade weekend, you and me should hit the town. What do you say?" James asked, running a hand through his hair.

"In your fucking dreams, Potter, I'm not ever going to date you," Lily retorted.

"I like 'em fiery, Evans," responded James with a smile, he knew he was getting to Lily.

With that, Jessica and Lily stalked out of the compartment.

"How about that joint, boys?" asked Sirius. They all burst out laughing. Sirius handed them each a joint.

"That's what I love about the pot that Sirius buys us, you can pick your teeth with it. Jesus, Padfoot, were you drunk when you bought this?" James asked.

"Just you light it up, James, I had a little something extra thrown in there."

The rest of the train ride was a lot more enjoyable.


	5. A Boyfriend?

Thanks to all of my reviewers!!

Bluferret – I'll try and use some different words in this chapter

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

---

The scarlet train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. The Marauders began to gather their things together. What they had smoked hadn't been enough to get them wasted, but they did feel a lot happier than they had after Lily and Jess had left. They began to walk down the hallway towards the exit. A door beside Sirius opened up.

"Exactly what the hell do you think you're doing, Snape?" Sirius snapped.

"Leave me alone, dirty blood traitor," Snape responded. Sirius grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall.

"What did you just call me, Snape, you son of a bitch?" Snape glared into Sirius' bloodshot eyes. He could see that he wasn't playing around. Nothing shown out of those cold, grey eyes but pure hatred. Unadalterated hatred for Snape, hatred for his family, hatred for anyone and everyone. Snape began to realize he couldn't breathe. He uttered a gurgling sound. Sirius tightened his grip. Snape blacked out, and Sirius let him fall to the ground.

"I'm not a traitor to any family. I don't have a family. I don't have a family," he muttered, over and over again. James could see that Sirius was in bad shape.

"Come on, mate, let's go up to the tower. I'll bring you up some dinner after the feast," James said.

"No, Prongs, I'm fine. Let's go before someone finds us here, what with Snivelly knocked out."

They hurried off the train, the four of them managing to jump into the last carriage before it left. They couldn't see very well, someone had the light dimmed. Sirius sat down and jumped up.

"Turn on the lights!" he yelled. The lights immidiately came on.

"Black, I'm going to kill you," growled Antony Dolohov, a tall seventh year Slytherin. He had short, clean cut black hair and a straight nose. He had dark brown eyes. For some unknown reason, Sirius noticed that he had really thick eyebrows. Dolohov appeared pretty mad, it seemed he had been about to have some fun with the girl sitting next to him.

"Try it, asshole, go ahead and try it. I want you to start something," Sirius said, gripping his wand. Dolohov stood up, smiling at Sirius. He slowly drew his own wand.

"Antony, wait -"

"Shut up, Sarah, this is no concern of yours!"

"Wait a minute, Dolohov, aren't you dating that bitch Brown? Just wait until she hears about this," Sirius raised his wand hand.

"She isn't going to hear about this, you long haired, dirty little hippy."

"Ohh, who's gonna stop me from telling her?" James raised his wand next to Sirius', as did Remus and Peter. Sirius smiled inwardly. He knew his friends would die for him, just as he would for them. Dolohov seemed to notice that he was outnumbered.

"This isn't over yet," Dolohov said as he opened the door of the moving carriage and stepped outside. The girl he was with got up as if to follow.

"Hey, babe, no one said that you had to leave," Sirius said, grinning. "Sarah, was it? I don't believe that we've met. Are you a seventh year?"

"Yes, in Hufflepuff," she responded, blushing slightly.

"Isn't that nice," Sirius said huskily. They were soon snogging.

"How does he do it?" Peter squeaked. He was never good with girls, though he had been with a few who thought they could get to Remus, James, or Sirius through him.

"Take notes, Wormtail, take notes," James responded.

----

"I hope Dumbledore hurries up with the start of term speech," James said, patting his stomach. "I have a bottle of Firewhiskey in my trunk just calling my name." Remus gave him a dirty look.

"James don't get drunk and throw up in our room _again_. I mean, God, ever since third year it's been the same thing, first night you get drunk and yak all over our dorm. It smells for weeks!"

"Why did your dorm stink, Remus?" Lily inquired.

"Mind your own business, beautiful," James interrupted, smiling at her.

"Bugger off, James. In case you haven't noticed hitting on me non-stop hasn't been working for you."

"Hasn't it though, beautiful? I do think I'm beginning to grow on you."

"If you were I wouldn't have a boyfriend now, would I?"

"A – a boyfriend?"

"That's right, Potter, a boyfriend." And with that she stormed down to Jessica and her other friends at the other end of the table.

"She doesn't – she couldn't… a boyfriend?" James felt hot anger seep through him. "I can't believe her. Here I am, staying free, waiting for her –"

"Oh come on now, Prongs. Staying free? How many girls have you shagged between beginning of fifth year and now?" Sirius asked, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"He makes a good point, James, as much as I hate to agree," Remus said solemnly.

"Surely not that many girls, I mean maybe fifteen, thirty tops. And I mean at the most it's thirty."

"You're not fooling anyone, James," Remus said.

"Oh fuck you guys, all of you," James said, though he was smiling. Dumbledore chose this time to make his start of term speech.

"If I may ask for your attention, students, I have a few announcements I would like to make. First of all, I would like to say welcome back to our returning students. To our new students, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. First years, and perhaps some of our sixth years, should know that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, as is the Divinatinon Room at the top of North Tower; it is being renovated. Quidditch tryout times will be posted on your house notice boards by next Tuesday. Oh yes, and I would like to welcome to our faculty Mr. Argus Filch." Here there was a smattering of polite applause. "Mr. Filch would like me to tell you that he has list of some 457 items that are not allowed in the hall posted in his office, located in the Charms corridor next to the portrait of Eric the Idiot. There will be a prefects meeting in the heads common room immediately after the meal. Goodnight!" Dumbledore walked out of the hall, presumably up to his office.

"Strange man, that Dumbledore," James muttered.

Anyone else find Sirius a wee bit moody?


	6. Why You Shouldn't Go Drinking Alone

hey thanks to all of my reviewers so far!

---

At about midnight, Sirus, Remus, and Peter were sitting in the common room, the former writing something down, while the latter two played a game of exploding snap. They heard someone stumble down the stairs.

"_Oh a bottle o' Whiskey, a bottle of Rum_

_And I'm in the mood to be with your mum._

_Oh how I would like to make her howl and moan_

_But I can't because I'm just drinking alone_

_Drinking alone, Drinking alone,_

_I've nothing to do but go drinking alone._"

James was loudly and drunkenly singing. As he was about to enter the second verse, Sirius interrupted.

"Oh shut up, Prongs, you'll have the whole house awake in a second!"

"Did you make that up yourself, Prongs? Drunk and all? That's pretty impressive," Peter said, awestruck.

"I swear, James, if you throw up, I'll hex you senseless," Remus consoled with a concerned look on his face.

"Is Potter drunk?" Lily Evans had walked down stairs. James turned to look at her, taking in her beauty in a drunken state of euphoria. Her auburn hair fell midway down her back, the firelight dancing off it. Her emerald, almond shaped eyes were bloodshot with weariness. She was dressed only in a small white t-shirt and some very short shorts, revealing her long legs and her almost hourglass shaped body.

"I swear, I'll report him if he's drunk."

"Why hello there, beautiful," James slurred. "Why don't you dress like this more often?" He began to stumble over to her, and then blacked out into her arms.

"Is - is he okay?" Lily asked concernedly. Remus proceeded to take James from her arms and set him on the couch.

"Sorry you had to see him like that, Lily," Remus said, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I wouldn't expect anything less from that scumbag."

"That wasn't as bad as your usual insults, sweet Lillian. I think he's winning you over," Sirius told her, just waiting for her to explode.

"You had better watch your fucking mouth, Black, or I swear I'll get Jess down here to kick your ass."

"Go get her, please. I would like to have a talk with her." Sirius shook his dark hair out of his eyes. "In all honestly, Evans, I need to tell her something."

Lily stared at him. "Fine, I'll get her. You'll get what's coming to you."

The three conscious Marauders remained downstairs for another forty five minutes, but Lily never came back down. They decided to leave James down on the couch, siting that if he were to throw up, at least he wouldn't do it in their dorm. Peter almost protested, but decided against it.

---

James woke up in a cold sweat and ran up into the bathroom in his room. After vomiting his brains out, he looked at the clock. 5:47. He might as well shower and get dressed. He flushed the toilet and turned on the shower.

At 6:12, James got out of the shower, brushed his teeth, and changed into a pair of black jeans and a Rolling Stones shirt. The shirt was black with the emblem that Andy Worhol and designed for them in the center. He grabbed his wand and proformed a quick hangover curing spell. Then he headed down to breakfast.

He honestly didn't expect anyone else to be there, seeing as how at this point it was about half past six. However, there were two fifth year Gryffindor girls down at breakfast, as well as a few Slytherins and a couple Hufflepuff boys. James headed down to sit with the other Gryffindors.

"Morning, ladies," he said with a grin. The girls blushed and smiled. James began to shovel food onto his plate. He looked up at the two girls. One of them was very good looking. No Evans or Brown of course, but good looking all the same. _Why haven't I met her before?_

"James Potter, and you are?" he said, smoothly. This was rather routine for James and Sirius, picking up and dropping off girls as they pleased. Remus preferred not to, he got a lot more attatched to girls.

"I'm Casey," said the good looking girl. She had shoulder length brown hair, pulled back in a bun with a few strands of hair hanging down into her face. A few freckles dotted her face, and her nose looked as though it may have been broken. She had beautiful light blue eyes.

"I'm -" Casey's friend told James her name, but he didn't actually hear her.

"Nice to meet you both," he said, but only looking at Casey.

"Casey, you have the most beautiful eyes. Do you want to go for a walk around the castle tonight?" James was turning on the charm. No one could resist the Potter charm, except Evans. Even Jess had gone with him for a few weeks, and she was the best shag that he'd had yet.

"But wouldn't we get in trouble?"

"Only if we got caught, dearest."

"Well, okay I guess," she said, smiling at him.

"Meet me in the common room at nine thirty, okay?" James ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, that sounds great."

"So, you girls are in fifth year, right?"

"Yeah," Casey's friend responded.

"Oooh, O.W.L. year. I have to warn you, most students find it pretty tough. Me and Sirius somehow managed to get through the exams okay. I have to go get ready for school, love, I'll see you at half-past nine."

"Bye, James," the girls said together. As he walked out of the hall, they turned to eachother.

"Can you believe it, Case, the James Potter just asked you out!"

"Yeah, he did. Damn, he's sexy! I just couldn't help but go with him, you know?"

"Yes, I understand, hun."

---

James walked up to Gryffindor Tower feeling somewhat better. This girl wasn't a sure shag, but he was sure that she would be a great snog. He gave the password (flobber worm) and walked up to the sixth year boy's room.

"It is a grand morning, my fellow Marauders, is it not?" James saw that it was a little past seven. "Get up, you lazy gits."

"Prongs, you had better get the fuck out before I have to get out of bed and make you get the fuck out," Sirius grumbled from behind closed curtains.

"Yeah, Prongs, Fuck off!" Remus said in agreement.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted."

He grabbed his school bag and headed back down to the common room. He proceeded to sit down in his favorite armchair by the fire. He pulled out his N.E.W.T. Transfiguration book from his bag. Transfiguration was his best class by far.

"Potter, please tell me you aren't taking Transfiguration as well," Jess moaned.

"Come now, Jess, don't act disapointed. You know I'm the best shag that you ever had."

"I'm not denying that you're good in the sack, James, I'm just saying that I hate you."

"Ahh, I must ask myself: What do I value more? Sex or the trust and high esteem of Jessica Brown?"

"Shut up, James," Jess said, grinning.

"Jess," James said, taking on a more serious attitude. "I really must tell you something, about that scumbag you call your boyfriend."

"James, please don't talk about Antony like that."

"We saw him cheating on you, Jess. Wait, let me finish. We were getting off the train a little late because Sirius had a rather entertaining activity prepared for us, and we got in the last carriage that there was. The lights were really dim, and when we turned them on, we saw your boyfriend and some girl. Sarah, I think it was. Well, anyways, Sirius got Antony rather peeved by dropping your name, and then the four of us kindly asked him to exit the carriage. I'm sorry, Jess, but I think they were fixing to shag."

"James, don't lie to me. I know you're just trying to get me to like your friend, Black, but I can't believe you would do this. Lily's right, your an ass hole." She screamed at him with tears in her eyes.

"But.. Jess.." it was too late, she got up to leave, then turned around. James was about to say something when she slapped him right across the face.

"I don't think that was grounds for a slap, Brown. Bitch!" he screamed at the retreating girl. _Sirius is right though, she does have an ass on her._

--00--

The drinking alone song was written by my buddy Nate.


	7. The James Potter

hey thanks to all my reviewers.

--00--

James resumed sitting in the armchair by the fire, not really caring that Jess had yelled at him so. At about quarter of eight, the other three Marauders came down stairs.

"James, why the fuck did u get up so Goddamn early?" Sirius asked him. It was evident he had just got out of bed, most of his hair was sticking out at odd angles, rather than flowing like it usually did. Remus, on the other hand, looked like he had already showered and was ready for school. Peter looked somewhere in the middle, showered and dressed, but not quite ready for school yet.

"Say, Prongs, how about another rendition of the '_Drinking Alone_' song?"

"The what, Moony?"

"Oh he's talking about this excellent song you were singing last night, James," Sirius said with a grin on his face.

"Go shower, Padfoot, so we can just go eat. I'm starved."

"Alright. Oh and if you see any likeable ladies down here, tell them I'm looking for a shower buddy upstairs."

Sirius walked back upstairs. James resumed reading his Transfiguration book. Remus sat down on a couch and Peter was looking for a pack of cards.

"Sorry, Moony, I can't find a deck. I did find some gobstones, though, want to play?"

"No, I never much fancied Gobstones."

"Alright, then."

"Hey Moony, are you going to get into trouble?" James asked in a nonchalant way.

"Trouble? Trouble for what?" Remus responded.

"Unless I'm mistaken, you definitely missed that Prefects meeting on the train. They probably went over something important."

"Oh, shit, you're right. Oh fuck, fuck, what should I do? I am so fucked!"

"Relax, mate, just go talk to the head boy. That git in Hufflepuff, wotsisname, Diggory."

"So, James, just wondering, do you no who that git is dating?" Remus asked, condescendingly.

"No, I don't. Who?"

"I'll give you a hint. You've been pining over her for over a year now."

"Not – Evans? Evans is dating that idiot Hufflepuff?"

"Apparently she sees something in him, though I do agree with you. He is quite the idiot."

"I swear, I'll kill him."

"Prongs, relax, please."

"That son of a bitch, I swear, everyone at this school knows about me and Evans."

"Well, you selfish prick, maybe they were confused by your shagging of every girl in this entire castle!" Lily shrieked at him. James' hand leaped to his hair.

"A little jealous are we? Has Brown let you in on all of the details?" James asked grinning. He thoroughly enjoyed provoking her. Sirius walked downstairs just in time to hear the previous comment.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, see ya James, me, Moony and Wormtail are gonna head down to breakfast," Sirius said, quickly. He was all for provoking Evans, but not this early in the morning

"I asked you a question, Potter," Lily reiterated.

"Why don't you ask Brown about my previous relationship with her? And while you're at it, why don't you ask how I am in bed?" James was surprised that Jess hadn't told Lily yet. Of course she knew that they had dated, but she was apparently unaware as to the fact that they had shagged.

"You're lying, Potter."

"Am I now? Go talk to Brown then."

--00--

James had his first two classes, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy, with Sirius and some other sixth years, he didn't really care to know their names. Their third class, DADA, was much more eventful. Remus, James, and Sirius all had this class together, along with Lily, Jess, and Gina, another sixth year Gryffindor.

"Hey Gina, where have you been? I haven't seen you yet this year," Remus said to her.

"I kind of missed the train. The next one wasn't until late last night."

"That really sucks."

It was then that their teacher, Professor Harris, walked into the room. He was a short, old Irishman. His thick, grey hair was rapidly receding and his thick mustache looked like a dying caterpillar on his upper lip. He was very forgetful, often losing his train of though mid-sentence.

"Settle down, class, settle down. I'm not going to beat around the bush; this is going to be a hard class. Some of you will be asked not to continue Defense Against the Dark Arts to the second N.E.W.T. level. It is important that you pay constant attention, take notes on every lecture I give…" Harris continued to drone on.

James wasn't bothering to even pretend to pay attention. He scribbled something down on a slip of parchment and threw it at Jess. It landed on her desk, just where he was aiming. James was, after all, the captain and star chaser of the house team.

Jess opened up the crumpled parchment.

_Well, love, if your reading this then I've been proven wrong already. I thought that you would throw this away. Or maybe you just didn't see me throw it at you._

Jess had to smile in spite of herself. James was funny, she had to admit it.

"_I'm sure that you just paused to think about what I wrote. I know you too well, Brown. Anyways, I have to ask you something. Why didn't you tell Lily about us? And I don't mean about us dating. I mean about us having sex. Look, I know you're not the type to kiss and tell, but can you do me a favor? I really like Lily, so I was thinking that maybe you could tell her I'm really good in bed. Lily might like me better that way. Jess, I really like her, so could you do me this favor. Oh and I have a date tonight, so could you wait until tomorrow to tell her? Thanks. And could you say something about how I'm not quite so arrogant? It would be greatly appreciated._

_Sincerely, Your good buddy,_

_(The) James Potter_

- - -

I thought that this chapter left something to be desired. I might not be able to update tomorrow, the next chapter is really long, I'm not done writing it yet.


	8. Fat Cat in a Top Hat

Thanks to all my reviewers

- -00- -

Jess never wrote James back, deeming his note unworthy of a reply. Really, what a stupid thing to do, asking her to tell Lily he was good in bed, as if that would make her like him. And the way that he signed it _(The) James Potter_, it was so impossibly arrogant that she was unsure as to whether or not he was serious.

All through dinner, James kept sending fleeting glances her way.

"She never wrote me back, you know."

"Yes, Prongs, we know. Tell us one more fucking time, please," Sirius said. It wasn't often that James and Sirius didn't get along, but James was being a prat.

"Hey guys, I was thinking that maybe we could practice tonight? Seeing as we don't have too much homework?" Remus interrupted.

"Say, Moony, is your set at the castle yet?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, all I have to do is summon it, thanks to that spell Prongs cast." Because of the difficulty of moving a drum set from place to place each time they practiced the muggle way, James had found a spell to make it could disapparate from Remus' room and apparate where ever it was they were practicing, usually James' house.

"Alright, let's make it at 7:30, that way we can get any work that needs to be done finished up," Sirius suggested. Everyone agreed to the idea.

James was the first to get up. He wanted to do some thinking. Jess had never written him back, even though after Potions they'd had Transfiguration and Charms together. Perhaps he had been to forward. Yeah, that sounded right. Or maybe, just maybe, everyone was right about him. Maybe he was as arrogant as everyone said, as bigheaded as everyone suggested. He paid no attention to where he was walking, but his feet seemed to take him to Gryffindor Tower anyways. He said the password (flobber worm) and walked through the portrait.

Jess was sitting by the fire. She heard the portrait open and looked towards it. Upon seeing James come inside, she made to walk over to him.

"Oh, fuck off Jess," James groaned. He continued to walk up to his dormitory.

His reaction bothered Jess. They had never gotten along perfectly, one of the reasons for their breaking up, but he had never flat out told her to 'fuck off'. She knew that she should have written back to him, there was no telling what he would do. James was known to act before thinking about what he was doing.

- - 00 - -

James pulled out his guitar. It was beautiful. A 1958 Les Paul Plain Top Custom Guitar, in heritage cherry sunburst. It featured a one-piece mahogany neck with a twenty-two-fret rosewood fingerboard, shining trapezoid inlays. It had two Burstbucker pickups, providing clear, precise, and beautiful sound. Robby Krieger, Jim Morrison, John Densmore, and Ray Manzerek had all signed it when James had won a muggle contest to meet The Doors. The signatures were under a spell so that they would never fade or smudge. He cherished it like it was his own flesh and blood. James allowed no one to touch it, not even Sirius.

He began polishing it, treating it like it was made of glass. He began thinking about Lily. Should he just give up on her? Part of him wanted to. Was it really worth chasing her like this? Maybe he only wanted her so much because she was the forbidden fruit. He had to get a second opinion. He looked at the clock. Quarter past seven already? Time flies. He began to tune up his strings. Then came a sound check. He magically magnified the sound of his guitar, rather than using an amp. James could also magically change the sound, distortion among other things.

Sirius and Remus walked up next. Sirius set about magically moving all of the furniture aside, while Remus dug out his drumsticks and summoned his drum set. By the time his set arrived, Peter had come upstairs. He set up his keyboard and began warming up. Sirius took out his bass and set up his microphone.

"What do you guys want to play first?" Peter asked.

"Break on through," James answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Remus and Sirius agreed. It was a masterpiece of a song.

First Remus came in on drums, playing a bossa nova type beat on the symbol and clicking the stick on the edge of the snare drum. They went through two measures of this when Sirius came in with the verse bass line. The bass line came played twice alone with the drums before the guitar came in. Peter emphasized the bass line on his organ. Sirius came in singing the hypnotic verse.

"_You know the day destroys the night,_

_Night divides the day."_

He screamed the next part into the microphone.

"_Tried to run,_

_Tried to hide,_

Break on through to the other side 

_**Break on through to the other side**_

_**Break on through to the other side, yeah."**_

Everyone was getting into the music. Sirius began singing again.

"_Chased our pleasures here,_

_Dug our treasures there."_

Then he screamed again.

"_Do you recall,_

_The time we cried?_

Break on through to the other side 

_**Break on through to the other side**_

_**Break on through to the other side, now."**_

After the second rendition of the chorus, Peter took his organ solo. After a few measures Sirius came in, improvising.

"_Fat cat, top hat, thinks he's an aristocrat._

_Fat cat, top hat, thinks he's an aristocrat._

_Fat cat, top hat, thinks he's an aristocrat."_

Then Sirius screamed out the written part.

"**_Every-body, loves my baby._**

_**Every-body, loves my baby.**_

'_**Cause she gets high!**_

_**She gets high!**_

_**She gets high!**_

_**She gets high!**_

_**She gets high!**_

**_Yeah_."**

They switched back to the verse rhythm. Sirius sang the next line.

"_I found an island in your arms,_

_Country in your eyes."_

Then he screamed again.

"_Arms that chain us!_

_Eyes that lie!_

_**Break on through to the other side**_

_**Break on through to the other side**_

_**Break on through, oh yeah!"**_

James moved up the neck of the guitar, playing the next riff in the song.

"_**Made the scene,**_

_**Week to week,**_

_**Day to day,**_

_**Hour to hour!**_

_**The gate is straight,**_

_**Deep and wide!**_

_**Break on through to the other side**_

_**Break on through to the other side**_

_**Break on through**_

_**Break on through**_

_**Break on through**_

_**Break on through!**_

_**Yeah,**_

_**Yeah,**_

_**Yeah,**_

_**Yeah,**_

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_**"

Everyone had goosebumps. That was, by far, the best they had ever played the song.

"That was bloody brilliant, Sirius. Where'd you come up with that 'Fat Cat' thing?" James asked, amazed.

"I don't know, I must've heard it somewhere."

"We were all connecting, you know, like all on the same vibe. I don't think that's happened to us before," Remus said.

"Yeah, man, it was nuts," Sirius replied.

"Alright, one more song. James, you start us off, we'll join in."

James started playing the power chord introduction to The Who's 'My Generation.' It had a punky sort of riff to it. Sirius came in with the lyrics of timeless teen angst and confusion, with James singing background

"_P-people try to put us d-d-down,_

_(Talkin' 'bout my generation.)  
Just because we g-g-g-get around,_

_(Talkin' 'bout my generation.)_

_Things we do seem awful c-c-c-cold,_

(Talkin' 'bout my generation.)"

Sirius screamed out the next line.

"_**I hope I die before I get old**._

_(Talkin' bout my generation.)_

_It's my generation, my generation._

_My generation, my generation babay._

_Why don't you all f-f-fade away,_

_(talkin' 'bout my generation.)_

_And don't try to dig what we all s-s-say,_

_(talkin' 'bout my generation.)_

_I'm not tryin' to cause a big sensation,_

_(talkin' 'bout my generation.)_

_Just talkin' 'bout my generation._

_Talkin' bout my generation, talkin' 'bout my generation, talkin' 'bout my generation…"_

It was at this point in the song that they realized there was a crowd outside their dormroom.

"Oh, Jesus Peter, don't tell me you forgot to put the silencing charm on the door." Sirius moaned.

"Uhh, I won't tell you then."

--00--

DISCLAIMER: BREAK ON THROUGH (TO THE OTHER SIDE) IS COPYRIGHTED TO THE DOORS AND ELEKTRA RECORDS.

**MY GENERATION IS COPYRIGHTED TO THE WHO**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**


	9. Oedipus

This is just a continuation of the last chapter because I didn't feel like starting something new. Read and Review!

--00--

"Sirius, relax. Work the crowd. Let's play a long one and then shut and leave them begging for more," James suggested. Working the crowd was something James at perfected to almost an art form, through years of pranks and jokes.

"Alright. Sorry, Wormtail."

"What shall we play?" Remus asked.

"The End," James and Sirius said at once.

"O-okay," Peter agreed.

"Can we make do something so that they can see us playing?" James thought aloud.

"We just might… I think I know a spell. Give me a minute," Sirius sat down on one of the beds. "Oh, yes I know. _Abole Paries!_" He waved his wand elegantly. It was effective; the wall between the common room and their dorm disappeared.

"Let's get this shit started," James said. He was the one who started this song off. He changed the effect on his guitar sound so that it sounded almost like a sitar. It was a hypnotic sound. Peter came in on keyboards, next. Sirius and Remus came in on bass and drums simultaneously. Sirius leaned in towards the microphone, a somber song of lost love. They liked this song because it gave Sirius space to improvise with his poetry.

"_This is the end,_

_Beautiful friend._

_This is the end,_

_My only friend,_

_The end._

_Of our elaborate plans, the end._

_Of everything that stands, the end._

_No safety or surprise, the end._

_I'll never look into your eyes, again._"

The beat of the song sped up, somewhat.

"_Can you picture what it will be?_

_So limitless and free._

_Desperately in need_

_Of some,_

_Stranger's hand._

_In a desperate land._"

And here Sirius began to improvise.

"_Lost in a Roman wilderness of pain,_

_And all of the children are insane._

_All the children are insane,_

_Waiting for the summer rain, yeah!_"

He began singing in a deep, mesmerizing voice.

"_There's danger on the edge of town  
Ride the King's highway, baby  
Weird scenes inside the gold mine  
Ride the highway west, baby_

Ride the snake, ride the snake  
To the lake, the ancient lake, baby  
The snake is long, seven miles  
Ride the snake...he's old, and his skin is cold.

_The west is the best._

_The west is the best._

_Get here and we'll do the rest._

_**The blue bus, is calling us.**_

_**The blue bus, is calling us.**_

**_Driver where you takin' us?_**"

Sirius paused for a moment, wondering if he was taking it to far. No, he would continue as planned. Work the crowd.

They continued to play the spellbinding background music. Sirius began to talk into the microphone.

"_The killer awoke before dawn, he put his puts on._

_He chose a face from the ancient gallery,_

_And then he walked on down the hall._

He walked to the room where his sister lived, and then he… 

_Paid a visit to his brother, and then he,_

_He walks on down the all!_

_And he came to a door… And he looked inside."_

Again Sirius paused, the gathering crowd of Gryffindors silently egging him on. The rest of the band took his cue and began to play louder.

"**_Father, yes son,_**

_**I want to kill you.**_

_**Mother?**_

_**I want to…**_

**_FUCK YOU!_"**

They played a louder, heavier riff. The crowd was going absolutely crazy. Sirius was chanting now.

"**_Fuck the mother!_**

_**Kill the father!**_

_**Fuck the mother!**_

_**Kill the father!"**_

The music slowed again.

"_C'mon baby, take a chance with us._

_C'mon baby, take a chance with us._

_C'mon baby, take a chance with us._

_And meet me at the back of the,_

_Blue bus, doin' a_

_Blue rock, on a_

_Blue bus._

_Yeah!_

_Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill."_

The music went back to the original key.

"_This is the end,_

_Beautiful friend._

_This is the end,_

_My only friend,_

_The end."_

And they went into the final verse.

"_It hurts to set you free,_

_But you'll never follow me._

_The end of laughter and soft lies,_

_The end of nights we tried to die._

_This is the end._"

The crowd of Gryffindors was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Then they broke out into wild screaming and applause. Sirius muttered the counter spell and the wall reappeared. They could still hear the shouts, even with the wall up and the door closed.

"Working the crowd, mate," Sirius said to James, smirking.

"Ha, that's one way to put it."

"Sirius, when did you start reading Greek tragedy?" Remus asked him.

"Only recently."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" voiced Peter.

"Oedipus. Basically, he was a Greek man who killed his father and then fucked his mom. When he found out he tore out his eyes, but was later rewarded by the gods for accepting his fate," Remus explained.

"Riiiight," Peter responded.

"So, ahh, what time is it?"

"Like 8:30, I think."

"I want to go down to the kitchens," James complained.

"Sounds like a plan."

--0--


	10. First Night Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. "The End" is copyrighted to The Doors.**

When they returned from dining in the kitchens, it was almost 9:15.

"Oh, shit. I have a date tonight," James said. He had completely forgotten about his date with Casey. He still had fifteen minutes to shower and brush his teeth.

"I think I'll get laid tonight," Sirius interjected. He looked around the room for some promising Gryffindors. Apparently, he didn't see any.

"I'm going to the library. I really want to get laid tonight."

"Wonderful, Sirius. I'm gonna go talk to Diggory," Remus said. Sirius got laid at least 6 times each week. Suprisingly, he refused to shag on Sundays. This always confused Remus because Sirius hardly seemed a man of religious principle.

"Alright, I guess you and Wormtail are rearranging the dorm then?" James asked.

"As usual," Peter squeaked. He was very mouse like at times.

--

James got out of the shower with ten minutes to go until his date. He quickly brushed his teeth. He put on a pair of faded jeans and a black shirt. The shirt had a picture of Jim Morrison lying on his back, passed out on stage. Above it, the shirt read "The Lizard King." He ran a hand through his hair and walked down the stairs. Casey wasn't there yet, but Evans was. He walked down. Upon seeing him, Lily immediately made to get up.

"Wait – I come in peace," James said, grinning.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked.

"So how's Diggory?"

"He's wonderful – especially in bed." Lily said. James was unsure whether or not she was kidding.

"Oh is he now? I've heard from some lady friends in Hufflepuff that he's rather lacking in a certain department."

"What exactly do you mean, Potter?"

"I mean I hear he has an incredibly small –"

Just then, Casey walked down the stairs. She looked stunning. She wasn't wearing too much make up. Her hair fell around her shoulders in waves, apparently she had used some spell to lengthen it. She was wearing a pair of amazingly tight jeans. James wasn't sure as to how she could even get into them. She wore a tight, dark blue shirt that showed off her considerable bust. Her eyes sparkled in the fire light.

"Case – you look absolutely stunning," James said seductively. She was stunning. Remus, who was walking down the stairs. fell down the stairs and looked up, almost drooling.

"Err… sorry about that," he said and continued out the portrait hole. Casey started laughing.

"Shall we go then, my pretty?" James asked smiling. He offered her his hand. She took it and their fingers became entwined. They exited the portrait hole.

"Another girl, Jamesy?" The portrait hole yelled after him, slurring some of the words.

"It seems that Violet has been to see the Fat Lady," James said, more to himself than to her. She smiled. James adopted a more mature voice.

"So, Casey, how was your day today?" Small talk was good.

"Pretty good, James," She said. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, looking into her eyes.

"So did you see that little show that we put on?" He asked her.

"James it was brilliant. I loved it. Did you write that last song?"

"Parts of it," James responded.

They continued to walk through the corridors.

"Anywhere in particular that you want to go, gorgeous?" he asked.

"No, not especially. Not unless you know somewhere incredible."

"I think I know plenty of places like that."

"Wonderful," she said. James was incredible. He listened to what she said, he was funny and interesting, and damn was he hot.

He led her through the halls until they reached a painting of a man sitting in a recliner, reading a newspaper.

"Alexander?" James said to the man. "I would love to take this beautiful woman inside."

"Alright, James, but I'll need the password."

"Of course, password unknown," He said. The painting caught fire and James took her through the charred opening. As soon as they were in, the portrait fixed itself.

"How many girls have you taken here, James?"

"Just you and one other," he said looking into her eyes. There was not a more romantic spot in the castle. There was a ceiling like that in the great hall, except that it was bewitched to show a shockingly full moon and bright sky no matter the time of day. Grass was growing under their feet. Water cascaded down a waterfall into a river. The river flowed into nothingness, and the waterfall seemed to have no source. There were flowers all over, beautiful roses and daisies and tulips among others.

James hadn't been lying when he told her she was only the second girl that he had taken to this spot. The only other had been Jessica, and it had been the night she had broken up with him.

_Flashback…_

_James had never felt this way about any girl before. Jessica was everything he could ever want. He loved her company, he loved the way she kissed, the way she shagged, he could just sit with her and do nothing. It was unlike any of his previous relationships. He was head over heels in love with her._

_Tonight was the night he would tell her how he felt. He would tell her he was in love. He told her to meet him in the Romance Room, a room The Marauders had only just discovered. He walked into the room with a bouquet of gorgeous flowers in his hands. She was there, waiting for him. He handed her the flowers._

"_Jessica, I-" but he never got to finish._

"_I can't believe you, James. I know what you've been doing. You're a horrible person. I hate you! I loved you James, how could you do this?"_

_He was dumbstruck. What could she be talking about?_

"_How could you cheat on me, James? Did I ever show you anything but love?"_

"_Now wait one Goddamn second. Who told you I was cheating on you?"_

"_Oh, so you admit it. You're a son of a bitch, you know that? And I didn't believe Antony at first. Ha!"_

_She stormed out of the room, the flowers fell to the ground and died._

_End flashback_

James was gazing into Jessica's eyes. That was when he had started treating girls like objects, when Jessica had left him. That was when he had truly started to hate Slytherin and everyone in it.

"James, is something wrong?"

"No, Jessica." He leaned in and kissed her. She responded immediately. James pulled her closer. His tongue touched the entrance to her mouth and she opened it. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. She didn't ever want it to stop. James slid his hand up her shirt. She let out a small moan. God was he a good kisser.

--00--

Sirius walked down the corridor to the library. He hoped a good looking girl would be in there. He really needed a shag. It was almost like he was addicted to it, like a drug that gave him such a high he just couldn't stop. Sirius pushed open the doors and walked inside, looking for prey. He saw some hopefuls, a nice Ravenclaw, a couple Hufflepuffs. Sirius had a thing for girls in Hufflepuff. They gave it up pretty easily. Ravenclaw girls were smarter than that. Classier. If he wanted a real date, he would date a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor. Out of principle, he didn't date Slytherins.

He approached the prettiest of the Hufflepuff girls. She looked to be in fifth year. She was a few inches shorter than him, with brown hair tied up in a bun. She had a pretty face, brown eyes, no make up, she just had some lip gloss on. She wore a white t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

"Hey there. What's your name?" Sirius asked, huskily. He shook his hair out of his eyes like he always did when he was talking to pretty girls. She looked around her, as though to check if he could be talking to anyone else.

"I – I'm Katie," she mumbled.

"Well, it is thrilling to meet you, Katie. What say you and I go and look at the moon in the astronomy tower? It's a waning Gibbus tonight, you know."

"Okay. Now, you mean? Should I go change?"

"No, you look gorgeous just as you are, Katie."

She loved the way he said her name.

"_This is almost too easy,_" Sirius thought to himself. He offered her his hand, and she took it. He could feel her pulse beating fast. They began to walk up to the Astronomy Tower, probably Sirius' favorite snogging spot.

--0--

Remus sat in the common room reading his book. It was mildly interesting, not extremely so. His mind kept wandering, always ending up on Gina. She walked over and sat down next to him.

She was a pretty girl. If she was in any other year, she would probably be the best looking. Her blond hair would have hung just past her shoulders, were it not pulled back in a ponytail on. She had on a blue shirt that showed just enough cleavage to get a guy staring, but not so much that she looked like a whore. It was a little too small for her, covering her bellybutton, but stopping at that. She had on very tight faded jeans.

"Hello, Gina," Remus said.

"Hey Remus. How was your summer?" She smiled at him.

"It was pretty good. I spent most of it with Sirius and James."

"Didn't they get on your nerves? I mean you spend almost every waking moment with them."

"Yeah, I suppose they do. But anyone would, you know? They're my best friends. I don't know what I would do without them."

"I know how it is. I sometimes feel left out of the loop, though."

Remus looked into her eyes. They were a dark blue, with just one chip of green in her left one. Then he realized she was still talking.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't catch it…" She proceeded to tell him, but he still didn't hear her. He was too busy staring into her eyes.

"I could really go for a smoke right now," she said. He heard that.

"Let's go then," he said, taking her hand.

"Okay. You do know I mean cigarettes."

"Yeah, much to my disappointment. Haha, just kidding. Let's go."

He took her hand and they headed out of the common room.

--00--

Lily wasn't having such a spectacular time. Diggory was very good looking, true, but he never stopped talking about himself.

"_More arrogant than Potter, he is. Can someone be more arrogant than Potter? Oh shit, I have to get out of here._"

He was leaning into kiss her when she left without a second glance.

here is the updated version of chapter 10. Sorry it took so long!!!


	11. Second Day Back

I was seriously considering discontinuing this story – but decided not to. Here's the new chapter – Read and Review!!

The next morning, James woke up and saw he was already five minutes late for Binns' class. Professor Binns was the only ghost teacher that Hogwarts had, interestingly enough. Apparently one day he had just gotten up out if his body without even realizing he was dead. This puzzled the Marauders because they couldn't wait to get out of school, let alone being here after they died.

He saw that Sirius was still lying in the adjacent four poster. "Oi! Get up, mate! We're running late!"

Sirius groaned. The girl from last night was still laying next him. He shook her awake. Seeing what was going to happen, James decided to go and shower. He walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to find Sirius' girl gone with him lying in bed. He got dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans to wear under his robes as well as a plain black T-Shirt. He threw an odd shoe on the ground at Sirius.

"Get the fuck out of bed!"

--0--

James walked into History of Magic about twenty minutes late. He attempted to go unnoticed to an open seat, but thought of a quick excuse when questioned by the teacher.

"You there boy! Why are you late?" Binns said to James.

"Why, sir, you just gave me permission to go to the bathroom not five minutes ago. I believe you're exact words were: 'Yes, yes hurry up and piss.'" Binns looked stunned, as did the class. Potter was never questioned for arriving late to Binns' class.

"Well, then, take your seat."

Rather than sit behind Remus, James headed for the other open seat. The one that just happened to be right next to a certain Lillian Evans. He threw a look of triumph over towards Remus and Peter before sitting down.

"Hey there, beautiful," he whispered to her.

"Damn it, Potter, leave me alone. I'm trying to take notes."

"Can I ask you a serious question, Evans?"

"If I answer it will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say babe."

"Fine ask me," Lily said to him, a desperate hope in her eyes.

"Want to go out with me, Evans?" James said. He enjoyed making her mad.

"James Potter I swear I'm going to kill you! You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you! You're a dirty little bastard!"

James could tell this was going to be a good day. While distracting the rest of the class, Lily's explosion didn't seem to bother Professor Binns as much as James' late arrival did. He merely gave her a disgruntled look.

Then Sirius walked through the door, nonchalantly, and sat down in the seat behind Remus. The ghost teaching the class did not even notice. The other sixth years threw Sirius looks of amazement. He got away with everything!

"Smooth, Sirius, smooth," Remus whispered to him while shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you, Moony. You should grow a beard," he responded as though it was a perfectly normal thing to say. Remus gave him an odd look and stroked his chin.

"Whatever you say, Padfoot."

--00--

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, other than Sirius being slapped in the face at lunch.

"Come on now, babe, what was that for?" Sirius asked her in a mature voice.

"For throwing me out of your bed at fucking 8:20 in the morning!" she said, slapping him again.

"Look, Kathy, I'm really sorry. I really like you a lot," he pulled her into a deep kiss. It didn't seem to bother her that he forgot her name. The deputy headmistress, however, did seem rather peeved.

"This is the dining hall! Not some public kissing…. Place! Mr. Black!" Sirius continued snogging with Katie. "Detention, Black! Now allow that girl to return to her seat." Eventually she pried the two of them apart.

--0--

"I'm fucking bored out of my mind, mate," Sirius said to James as they sat in the common room.

"Well then what do you propose we do?" James responded. He was shuffling a pack of Exploding Snap cards and staring into space.

"We could go down to the kitchens," Sirius suggested. James didn't respond.

"We could score some acid," he thought aloud.

"Brilliant, mate, do you know someone?" It had been a while since James had tried acid. It now had advanced from a patch to what strongly resembled over the counter pills.

"Yeah, yeah, I know someone. Christ, Prongs, you're talking to Sirius Black!"

"Alright go get it then, I'm sick of grass."

Sirius hurried out the portrait hole. James had liked acid, but he hadn't done it in a long time to avoid building up tolerance to it. It was great to be on an acid trip and play his guitar.

Sirius, on the other hand, was having second thoughts. He had heard multiple stories of bad trips, all of them starting off with people unsure they wanted to take it. James could handle it, he knew, but he didn't want a bad trip. It could mess him up for life. Hopefully, he wouldn't be able to find Diggory anywhere.

--00--

A real short chapter, but I swear I'm working on a long one!


	12. A Sweet Deal

(A/N) My story is set with The Marauders & co. as the class of '72, making the current year in the story 1971.

0

The next few weeks passed rather quickly. Sirius never got a hold of James' desired goods. James was getting pretty serious about Casey, while Sirius, on the other hand, was going through a girl about every two days. Jessica and Lily had remained single, though they were often asked out.

The Marauders were planning out their upcoming adventure, as the full moon was rapidly approaching. They huddled around a rough map of the Hogwart's grounds and Hogsmeade in the corner of the common room.

"So, gents. Where are we off to on our upcoming adventure?" said Sirius.

"I think we need to find out more about the grounds besides the Forbidden Forest. We can't accomplish much more by hanging around in there," said Remus.

"Mmmm, yeah, I don't want to spend another night in the forest. Let's go into Hogsmeade, that's always fun," James put forth.

"But with Hogsmeade the chances of an –" Remus paused here, "- _accident_ are increased. I could never live with myself if that happened, you know that." He indicated to an area south of the castle. "I don't think we've been here much. Let's check it out."

"Alright, Moony, sounds great. I'm starved, let's go get some dinner," said Sirius.

The four of them headed out through the portrait hole. Instead of going down the stairs at the end of the corridor, they walked to a portrait of Mungo Bonham, the wizard for which St. Mungo's was named. He swung over, revealing a smooth, twisting slide. Taking a running start, James dove head first down the slide. Sirius followed suit, as did Remus. Peter timidly went down the conventional way.

James was airborne as he flew out of the painting on the first floor of several disapproving ball attendees. He went flying straight into the opposite wall, which absorbed the impact like a pillow. Sirius and Remus hit the wall one after the other, all three fell to the ground laughing. Peter skidded out of the painting after the rest had already gotten up.

"Wormtail, do you have any balls?" Sirius asked. Peter hung his head, he was often a target of Sirius' bullying, but it was better to be in with The Marauders then out of them.

They continued in towards the dining hall, so absorbed in their own conversation that they didn't see who was approaching them. Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Antony Dolohov, and Bellatrix Lestrange were headed towards them. Severus and Antony were in sixth year, but Regulus was in his fifith year and Bellatrix was in her seventh.

Sirius looked down the corridor and saw the Slytherins approaching them.

"Hey Snivellus! Take a shower you greasy bastard!"

Snape pulled out his wand and shot a curse at Sirius. "_Cuncido!_"

Sirius ducked, but the curse hit Remus in the face. His cheek started to bleed profusely. He muttered a quick healing charm and shouted the disarming spell at Snape, who dodged it. A scuffle broke out between the eight students. Spells were being shot left and right, curses and hexes flew threw the air.

"_Offensio Murem!_" James shouted, the jinx hit Dolohov full on. He was bodily picked up and thrown against the wall, falling to the ground unconscious.

"STOP! If you don't stop right now I'll throw you all in detention for the rest of the year!"

"Good. McGonagall. That's just what I need right now. Looks like the four of us are in detention again, boys."

McGonagall hurried up towards them. "Lupin. Explain. Now."

Remus looked at his friends, then at those he was fighting only moments before.

"Well, professor, James, Sirius, Peter, and I were walking down to the dining hall, when we saw these students coming up. Sirius shouted out 'Snivellus', and Snape hit me with a slicing curse. Then we just started cursing each other. Dolohov ended up knocked out. We're all sorry, professor. We aren't supposed to use magic in the halls, let alone fight with one another."

Sirius looked at Remus and gave him the tiniest of nods. It was good to let a teacher know you knew that you broke the rules. They tended to go easier on the punishment if one does so.

"Very well. Normally I would give all of you detention, but I happen to be in a very good mood today. Dolohov should get up to the hospital wing. Consider yourselves very lucky. Potter, Black, if I could speak with you please."

James and Sirius exchanged astonished looks with one another before walking with McGonagall to her office.

"I understand that you two, Lupin, and Pettigrew have a musical group. The headmaster is considering having a competition between all of the musical groups in the school. If we do decide to have this competition, representatives from the WWN will be broadcasting live from the school. A cash prize would be rewarded to the winner, and a large amount of points will be awarded to the respective houses of the winners. I thought it would be best to alert you in advance, as a victory would greatly help our chances in the house cup. Perhaps this will bring some happiness to our school, goodness knows we could all use some with what's going on in the world today."

00

Sirius and James hurried to the Great Hall. They sat down with Remus and Peter, shoveling food onto their plates.

"What did McGonagall want?" Peter asked them.

James explained all that McGonagall had said to them. Remus and Peter looked extremely excited at the prospect of playing on the Wizarding Wireless Network.

"So what do you think we should play?" Remus asked.

"Let's worry about it later, some ladies are headed this way," Sirius responded.

Lily, Sarah, and Gina sat down with The Marauders. James, who was on speaking terms with the girls (but only just), gave them a militaristic greeting.

"Evans."

"Potter."

"Brown."

"Potter."

"Black," Sirius said. He looked at the others, trying his hardest not to laugh at their expressions. "What? I like being noticed."

That lightened the mood considerably.


	13. FABBEFBWWNBOB

**Wot wot wot? Two Chapters? At once? That's right.**

00

The date for "Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans presents the First Annual WNN Hogwarts Battle of the Bands" had been set for Halloween (luckily, the full moon was fell on the twenty seventh). This gave The Marauders about three weeks to practice. Peter's mother had bought him a keyboard bass for his birthday, so Sirius didn't have to play a bass at all anymore. McGonagall had told them that they were to play two songs, but didn't say anything as to how the winner was chosen. The event was to happen directly after the Halloween Feast.

James, Sirius, and Remus (Peter was sick in the hospital wing) were at the Quidditch Pitch, smoking, on a Friday night in the second week of October. They were using James' newly aquired bowl. It was a red, white, and blue painted glass bowl, much more efficient then smoking out of a joint.

"Alright, mate, that's cashed. Might as well save the rest for later. I'm feeling it right now," Sirius said. James looked at him for what felt like minutes before responding.

"Whatever, man," he said. He used his wand to light a cigarette. When the three were finished, they stumbled towards the castle.

"Fuck you, Padfoot! Be straight when we get inside. Seriously!" James said. Sirius started laughing hysterically.

"Alrighty. Whatever you say, pally." Remus laughed uncontrollably at Sirius' response.

They walked up the main stairs in the entrance hall and treaded up the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower. Upon reaching the common room, they took their usual seats by the fire and mellowed.

"Christ, I am so fucked up right now," Sirius said, then looked around, plainly surprised to hear the words come out of his mouth.

"Then go sleep it off," Remus suggested.

Sirius looked up to see Sarah, Lily, and Gina coming towards them.

"Be straight, you guys. People are coming."

Gina and Lily sat with Remus on the couch, while Sarah sat down in a chair across from Sirius and James. She stared at them for a while before speaking.

"You're stoned, aren't you?"

The three boys exchanged frantic looks.

"No way," all three said at once.

"Evans why don't you have a boyfriend?" James asked, out of the blue.

"What – what do you mean?"

"Are you waiting on someone or are you too good for any of the guys at Hogwarts?"

"Honestly? Maybe both, or neither. I'm not sure right now."

James stared at her, then walked up to the dorm. Sirius followed suit, after winking at a disgusted Sarah. Remus seemed to be asleep on the couch already.

"You know, Lil, I've sort of been wondering about that myself. Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Lily said. "I'm dead tired. Let's go upstairs."

"Fine by me," Gina replied.

They both walked up the stairs, leaving Sarah to sit with Remus, she was already asleep as well

0

James awoke on Halloween at about 9:30. He usually slept much later on Saturdays, but his nerves wouldn't let him. He opened his curtains to see Sirius and Remus playing exploding snap.

"Is Wormtail up yet?" James asked.

"No, the lazy arse," Remus responded.

"So what do we do until the feast?" Sirius asked.

"Practice?" said Remus.

"Yeah, sounds fine to me."

The day seemed to go on forever for the four boys. They ate lightly at the feast and headed back up to their room to move their equipment down and get dressed.

Peter was wearing a black t-shirt and khaki pants with a tan suit-jacket. He had sunglasses with him, they helped him to play in front of crowds. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the other boys.

Remus had on a black rolling stones t-shirt and flared jeans. He put a black bowler on over his long hair. He stuck his drumsticks into his back pocket and sat down on his bed.

James had on brown leather pants with a white button-down shirt tucked into them. He lit up a cigarette to help himself calm down.

Sirius had black leather pants on and a leather jacket, but no shirt. He was a lot more relaxed then the others, it was in his nature.

When it came time, the four boys walked down to the great hall. A stage had been set up at the head of the hall. Dumbledore appeared to be organizing the equipment set up with a tall man, most likely from the WWN.

"Professor Dumbledore, where do you want our stuff?" James asked his headmaster.

"Ahh, James, just the boy I was looking for. Your band will be playing last. Go over to the stage and talk to Mr. McHugo, he'll tell you where to put your things."

"Thanks."

McHugo told the boys to put their equipment in the space reserved for them backstage. There were a suprising amount of bands getting ready to play, it looked like over a dozen.

"The competition is going to start in about twenty minutes, the headmaster will be explaining the rules in about ten. You boys should probably go into the hall."

The four proceeded into the hall, which had been completely rearranged. All of the tables were gone. The stage stood at the head of the hall, with chairs arranged in a semi-circle in around it, leaving an empty space for the students directly in front of the stage. Refreshment booths stood in several locations around the hall. The Wizarding Wireless Network was broadcasting from the right side of the stage. All students were allowed to attend the event, and almost all of them had turned up.

Everyone went silent when Dumbledore took the stage.

"Welcome one and all to the First Annual Bernie Botts' Every Flavor Beans WWN Hogwarts Battle of the Bands!" He paused here for applause. "We have 12 bands playing for you tonight. All of them will be broadcasted all over the world via WWN. The winners of the Battle of the Bands will win a cash prize of two hundred galleons as well as fifty points each to their houses. The winner will be judged by the amount of applause given by all of you. Enjoy yourselves! Let the Battle begin! Ladies and Gentleman it is my great pleasure to introduce to you: The New Towns!"

With that the first band took the stage. After their two songs, Dumbledore took to stage again.

"The New Towns! Very good, very good. Now, I need all of you to judge The New Towns with applause. Our Magical Applause-o-meter (A/N: Is that wicked cliché or what?) will give The New Towns their score." The crowd cheered none too enthusiastically. "A 5.8! The New Towns set the mark at 5.8. Next we have: Flagnoise!"

The competition continued in this manner. Flagnoise had the lead with an 8.6, with only two bands left to go.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who were hanging out backstage, started preparing to play. Finally the last band finished. Sirius took off his leather jacket and walked onstage.

The other three set up Remus' drum set onstage. Peter set up his keyboards. They faintly heard Dumbledore announce "The Marauders!"

Their first song was Back Door Man, a bluesy type song written by The Doors. It started out with drums, guitar, and bass. A catchy keyboard riff kicked in when Sirius began singing. We pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"_Wha, yeah!   
C'mon, yeah  
Yeah, c'mon, yeah  
Yeah, c'mon  
Oh, yeah, ma  
Yeah, I'm a back door man  
I'm a back door man  
The men don't know  
But the little girl understand_"

The riff changed and Sirius began singing in a softer voice.

_  
_"_Hey, all you people that tryin' to sleep  
I'm out to make it with my midnight dream, yeah_"

He sang heavier again, the song went back to the original riff.

_  
_"_'Cause I'm a back door man  
The men don't know  
But the little girls understand  
All right, yeah_"

James took a long guitar solo here. When he was finished, Sirius began singing softly again.

_  
_"_You men eat your dinner  
Eat your pork and beans  
I eat more chicken  
Than any man ever seen, yeah, yeah_"

He sang heavier for the remainder of the song

_  
_"_I'm a back door man, what  
The men don't know  
But the little girls understand  
Well, I'm a back door man  
I'm a back door man   
Whoa, baby, I'm a back door man  
The men don't know  
But the little girls understand_"

When the song finished, James took a quick guitar solo. After he stopped, the crowd broke into wild applause.

Remus started off the next song, playing a steady marching type beat on drums. James and the bass started at the same time. Sirius sang almost drunkenly into the microphone as Peter joined in on organ.

"_Five to one, baby, one and five._

_No one here gets out alive, now,_

_You bring yours, yeah, I'll bring mine._

_Gonna make it, baby, if we try._"

James played a riff on guitar over the bass and organ, Sirius screamed out the second verse.

"_The old get old and the young get stronger,_

_May take a week and it may take longer,_

_They got the guns but, uh, we got the numbers,_

_Gonna win, yeah, we're takin' over! Come on!_"

A screaming guitar solo broke out over the second verse, and when James finished, Sirius started screaming at the students.

"You're all a bunch of fuckin' idiots!" he yelled into the microphone. "Lettin' people tell you what you're gonna do! Lettin' people push you around! How long do you think it's gonna last! How long are you gonna let it go on! Maybe you like it! Huh! Maybe you like bein' pushed around! Maybe you love it! Maybe you love getting' your face stuck in the shit! Yeah, you love it, donchya!" He paused and shook his hair out of his eyes. "You're all a bunch of fucking slaves! What are you gonna do about it! What are you gonna do about it! What are you gonna do about it! What are you gonna do about it! What are you gonna do!"

And he launched straight into the next verse. The bass and guitar were quiet, overpowered by the steady drums.

"_Your ballroom days are over, baby,_

_Night is a drawin' near._

_Shadows of the evening crawl across the year,_

_You walk across the floor with your flower in your hands,_

_Tryin' to tell me no one understands,_

_Trade in your hours for a handful a dimes,_"

He screamed as loud as he could.

"_GONNA MAKE IT, BABY, IN OUR PRIME!_"

Everything went silent, and he whispered,

"Come together, one more time,

Come together just one more time,

Get together got to, get together now

Get together, baby, one more time!"

James' guitar was screaming, his solos sang out to the crowd over Sirius' singing. Then they all stopped. The students were going crazy. There was no question as to who the winner of the competition was. The Marauders just stood on stage and smiled.

"The Marauders! Thank you, boys, thank you. Oh, and Mr. Black, I believe that Professor McGonagall would like to see you when this is over with." Sirius just smiled.

"The Winner of the First Annual Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans WWN Battle of the Bands Competition is The Marauders! Well done. If everyone could head back to your common rooms in a calm and orderly fashion it would be greatly appreciated. Good Night!"


End file.
